The Kid From Texas Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Lash Grogan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Stampede at Boot Canyon | Synopsis2 = On their way into Bedrock City to meet with Jim Nolan at the bank, the Kid From Texas and his sidekick Cactus are ambushed by a gang of toughs, but the Kid easily trounces them in a fight. He meeds with Nolan at the local bank, and is introduced to Mr. Carter, where he informed that the gang he tussled with are with Ace Boyle's gang and that they are the reason the Kid has been called to Bedrock: Boyle and his gang have been stealing Jim's cattle and this has put him at risk of being unable to pay Mr. Carter his mortgage if he cannot get the most recent shipment over to Copper City. Taking the job, the Kid suggests that they take the cattle through a trail along Boot Canyon that very night to avoid running into Boyle and his men. That night as the pair camp out, the outlaws attack but the Kid is ready for them. Leading them into the canyon and then trapping them on the other side with a bundle of explosives. With Boyle and his gang trapped, the Kid and Cactus are able to get the cattle to Copper City on time. The following morning when Jim and Mr. Carter arrive to see the job done, the Kid points out that the gang knew exactly what route they were taking and accuses Mr. Carter as being in league with Ace Boyle. When Carter tries to pull a gun, the Kid knocks him out with a single punch and leaves him for Jim to turn over to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Carter * Ace Boyle Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Red Claw's Revenge! | Synopsis3 = The Kid From Texas and Cactus are surrounded by Native American warriors led by Red Claw. The Kid has Cactus stand down and asks Red Claw what the hostility for and is informed that Red Claw has been sent by his chief Chippawa to be taken prisoner for plotting against their tribe. Having always been friends with Chippawa and his people, Cactus calls out Red Claw but the two men are knocked out and taken prisoner anyway. Coming to in the presence of Chippawa, the Kid demands to know what crimes they have been accused of. Chippawa informs them that both Red Claw and Mawamba the medicine man have accused the Kid for preparing to attack his people. The Kid and Cactus are left tied up in a teepee to await their fate when suddenly, some strange benefactors cut through their bonds and they escape. However the Kid suddenly realizes that something is not right and doubles back to the village. There he and Cactus prevent Red Claw and Mawamba from assassinating Chippawa. The Kid explains to Chippawa that the two would be assassins captured them and secretly let them free so that they would be blamed for the murder of the tribe's chief. Chippawa thanks the Kid and Cactus for saving his life and lets them go free. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Red Claw * Mawamba Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Wanted: Dead or Alive! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Hand Over Yore Guns! | Synopsis5 = The Kid From Texas is accused of robbing a stagecoach in the town of Twin Forks. Cactus tries to plead for the Kid's innocence, but is shocked when the Kid willingly surrenders to the authorities when proof turns up in his saddlebag. With his only friend apprehended, Cactus overhears some outlaws -- the real thieves -- talk about going to their boss. Cactus follows them and overhears their leader come up with a plan to rob the next coach now that they think they caught the mastermind behind the plot. Cactus then goes to the local jail and breaks the Kid out of jail. The pair then ride to the bridge where the outlaws plan to ambush the coach and forces them off the bridge into the raging river below. The Kid then tosses a bundle of dynamite off the bridge into the river as well before it explodes harmlessly. The Kid then dives in after the outlaws and forces them to surrender. When the sheriff and his posse arrive to arrest the outlaws, the Kid reveals that his arrest was part of a ruse to draw out the real thieves and lure them into a trap. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}